dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Other Side of the Same Coin
This is the 3rd chapter in The Tales of the Great Islands. Disclaimer Contains mild language. Reader discretion is advised. Characters Lone Warrior Cire's Father Resistance soldiers Jacob Story It was a dark night tonight, as the Resistance was busy scurrying about the underground tunnels. One lone soldier was running with a goal in mind. He was maybe the the most stressed man in the underground. He tripped over many objects and people just to say a few words. Once he arrived, he was about to pass out. He found Cire's Father doing some paperwork, paying next to no attention to the messenger Cire's Father: Why have you come? Messenger: *gasping for air* Sir, *cough* we found- *cough* Cire's Father: *still doing paperwork* If you don't have anything important to say don't say anything. It better be damn important. Messenger: *Finally catching breath* We found him. To those words, Cire's Father rose his head in intrigue. Cire's Father: Which one? Messenger: V. Cire's Father: Tell 100 soldiers to go to his location and engage on sight. Messenger: Yes sir! The horn was blown as 100 soldiers in perfect unison readied thier axes, swords, spears, and flails. They were rushed to the two mile clearing, which is the last known location of V. The soldiers rushed until they saw him from a mile away, glaring at then with soul-piercing white eyes, wearing a black cloak. Soldier: Look at his eyes. You could see the suffering and torment, like if its against his will. Leader: Keep it together. We are to attack him on sight. Signal the soldiers. As the soldiers were signaled to attack, whispers were heard by the lone warrior. Whispers: He is an outcast...Lone wanderer...thief...evil. All of these whispers reminded him of why he was here. Once the soldiers were ready, the horn was blown and they charged. The warrior took off his cloak revealing old, black armor and two specially made swords. He then cahrged at them with immortal speed. within a minute swords clashed. He cut down all in his way, with the most suprisingly stunning speed and power. With one, he kicked an man in the air and then kicked him again at a large group, while in the air. He also caught a flail with his sword by the chain and spun his sword to release it spinning into the crowd. He spun the blades at the most alarming speed, like as if he was gifted, or cursed with power. After 99 were butchered, the leader was standing just feet away. V: Hopefully you will be much more of a challenge than your leader's fools I killed Leader: I am. V: But you have no sword. I might be a committer of genocide, but I never killed an unarmed opponent. Leader: I am not. V: *readying his swords* Have it your way. V then charged, but the Leader stood there watching him. Then a split second later, needles flew from the Leader's cloak, injuring V. V, being driven to kill, kept on charging. Alarmed the leader threw his dagger, hitting V with perfect accuracy. V: *gasping on the ground* Who the hell are you? Leader: Jacob. With that, Jacob took his dagger and left V to die, but then, Jacob stopped. Jacob: Who are you? V: Vederas the Cursed. Jacob: cursed? Vederas: This was against my will, you merciless basterd. Jacob: Does this mean- Vederas: Everthing was against my will. Jacob: Let me tell my father about this. Vederas: You are so damn oblivious. Jacob: What? Vederas: Your father is a...a...*falls* ''Jacob then left the cursed man. He then told his father everything. Cire's father: You know I couldn't care less about that. Jacob: But father, It was against his will- Cire's father: I don't care. Leave my presence. Secretly, Jacob sneaked back to the clearing to see if Vederas was okay. When he got there, Vederas was gone without a trace. Category:The Tales of the Great Islands